New Life
by theneo
Summary: four people have come to beacon with a dark past following them and now they must work together as a team as they are now a team in Beacon but what will happen when those past come back and haunt them ( ON unknow hold might change.)


Chapter 1 Club Fight

**This is my Second Fanfic so I hope your enjoy So far I have a friend by the Name of 4 she is letting me use her oc Noche Solarflare so thanks and my second oc Is Rojo Silverwind **

" Leave me alone" Normal talk

"_what did I do" _ Alucard talking to Rojo through mental linkT and vice versa /thought speech

Out side of Club Eclipse

As the sun started to set a guy with midnight blue shirt and blue jeans is walking to his work right after he got off so he can be in there and forget what caused him to be In Vale and the lose of his Childhood friend two and half months ago._" Come on Rojo stop thinking about it and it is their fault that they lost me when I chose your they should have listened to your." _Said the unknown voice. _"I now it is just the scream and realization keep coming back to me heck when they want us back I will not go back no matter what Alucard." _he said to his towns possessed Chain Whip which is now bound and hidden with in his skin. _"As long as they try get your to come back because of me they never stop no matter what Rojo. " _Alucard said as he tried to comfort him as they got to the steps of the club Eclipse

In side the Club

As he walked in he went past red haired fox Faunus who saw him walk in but saw something moving like it was alive with in his skin as he went by her and sat three seats away. As she looked where he sat she saw him pull out a photo of two kids. " Hey why do you have a picture of two kids with you are they yours?" she asked him as she walked over to him and sat beside him. " No they are not and it is a photo of me and my childhood friend Sacha she died this year in my hands." Rojo said to her slowly crying from the memory. " I know how it feels Rojo and by the way my name is Noche Solarflare- Ozpin nice to meet you Rojo." She said to him. " Same here and the Names Rojo Silverwind. " He said looking at her. " Do your work here?" She asked him. " Yeah in the morning as security to stop fights. " He said. " And you." He asked her. " I am an assassin so you can pretty much can guess the rest. " She said looking for someone " By the way do you know someone by the of Calvic Atom he is wanted dead.?" She asked him Yeah he is a crime boss that comes here every day and night to get drunk. " He said just in time to see him walk in." And speak of the devil here he is. " Rojo said looking at him. " Hey bartender give me a beer." He said laughing " Oh great not again. " Rojo said getting ready for a bar fight. " I better kill him fast. " Noche said only to see Rojo get something out from his skin a Chain whip. " _"So that is what is in your skin the possessed weapon Alucard good thing he has it I did not want save him." _ SHe thought and When she looked up a stool was thrown and the Fight began as the stool was thrown Noche sliced it in half with her swords. " Not bad girly but that will not stop a full fight" Said the now drunk Calvic who was about to strike but got hit by the whole drunks who got taken out by Rojo whose weapon is going around him like a snake from his arm. " What the and this is who I never get kicked out from this club." He said looking Surprised but the sudden attack from the side. " Well to bad you are kicked for good." Rojo said looking at him just in time for his boss to come down from his office who saw the whole thing. " Rojo you got a rias and I will miss your since you are going to Beacon and you Calvic goodbye." Said the owner. " Thanks Barete and same here." ROjo said as he recalled Alucard back into his Skin. " Well time to kill you Calvic." Noche said stabbing her sword Fuego through his heart. " I could have him in the back you know so your can end his life. " Berte said looking at her. " Sorry about that. " SHe said walking out while sheathing her sword. " Well see ya Berte got to go. " Rojo said leaving. " See ya kid and be safe. " He yelled at him knowing Rojos past. " He Noche did need someone to walk your home?" Rojo asked her as he caught up to her. " No thanks Rojo I can get home safely but thanks for asking I guess you live down the road from here." She asked him as they walked "Yeah in some good apartments with a good rent that is in my range for living." He said back as they got there the sign said loodGuclh Hotel. "Nice place Rojo but I better get going bye." Noche said as she left him. " Bye Noche." He yelled back as he entered his apartment and went to bed.

**here is my second fanfiction it is tied with the Chaos Hunter hope your like it Please like,fave,follow, and review but no flame Review just helpful ones I do not own the OC Noche Solarflare she is own By 4 she has given me permission but the other ocs I do own but but not FFVII, Castlevania, Prince of Persia, FF13, and RWBY Just the OCS Rojo Silverwind, and Calvic Atom till next time Bye Bye. **


End file.
